Customer support communications, such as phone calls, chat sessions and the like, often involve an agent asking a list of preliminary questions in an effort to determine a cause of an issue. At the beginning of the communication, the agent will generally not have any idea of what the issues are, and so may begin the communication with initial questions that may be relatively general and based on, for example, the most-common type of problems encountered and/or types of problems that are relatively easy to resolve. The agent may then ask the customer to perform certain tasks before proceeding to a next level of questions.
For customers who have rarer issues and/or issues that are more difficult to resolve, or for customers who have already done the basic troubleshooting themselves, reviewing the initial questions and/or performing the initial troubleshooting steps may be unnecessarily time consuming and frustrating. Accordingly, improved methods and systems for troubleshooting and/or resolving problems are desired.
Any discussion of problems provided in this section has been included in this disclosure solely for the purposes of providing a context for the present invention, and should not be taken as an admission that any or all of the discussion was known at the time the invention was made.
It will be appreciated that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of illustrated embodiments of the present invention.